Namida wa Shitteiru
by Ryota-San
Summary: Um jovem fã de Battousai comete um crime que é presenciado por Kenshin. Depois de uma batalha, o jovem descobre que Kenshin é o Retalhador, e assim começa uma perseguição, envolta em mistérios e reviravoltas. Quem é este jovem? Qual é o seu objetivo?


Era uma noite de lua cheia. Um jovem rapaz, de aparência simples caminha lentamente pelas ruas de Kyoto. À primeira vista, parecia bastante frágil e pacífico. Porém, este carregava em sua cintura uma espada. Iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, o jovem então para de caminhar; apesar da escuridão, podia-se perceber em seu rosto uma expressão de preocupação e, ao mesmo tempo, de muita tranqüilidade. Um vento suave levantou algumas folhas que jaziam no chão da pequena rua, fazendo com que dançassem lentamente sob a pálida luz da lua, num dança perfeita.

Silêncio.

O rapaz volta a caminhar, mas dessa vez com passos um pouco mais apressados. Tudo parecia quieto demais; algo ali não estava certo. O final da rua estava próximo, logo ele estaria em uma área mais movimentada da cidade. E então, ao aproximar-se da esquina, o jovem é surpreendido por uma sensação estranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... e aconteceu. A brilhante lâmina de uma espada passa a poucos centímetros de sua face; se sua reação fosse um pouco mais lenta, talvez agora ele não mais teria sua cabeça.

Num movimento rápido e preciso, o jovem saca sua espada e desfere um golpe único, veloz e certeiro naquele que há segundos poderia ter tirado-lhe a vida. A lâmina de sua espada deslizou pelo ventre de seu adversário, fazendo com que muito sangue jorrasse pelo chão. O rapaz, então, olha para aquele que outrora, cheio de vitalidade, tentara matar-lhe, mas agora se depara com a imagem de um homem agonizando no chão, envolvido em uma poça de sangue, sofrendo uma dor que não poderia ser descrita. Em um misto de nojo e pena, o jovem então ergue sua espada, que reflete a luz da lua em seu rosto - ele era muito jovem, aparentava ter no máximo 17 anos, e seu rosto era muito belo, mas com uma expressão neutra – e com uma tremenda rapidez atravessa a cabeça do homem com sua katana.

Era uma noite de lua cheia. Um jovem rapaz, de aparência simples caminha lentamente pelas ruas de Kyoto. À primeira vista, parecia bastante frágil e pacífico. Porém, este carregava em sua cintura uma espada. Iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, o jovem então para de caminhar; apesar da escuridão, podia-se perceber em seu rosto uma expressão de preocupação e, ao mesmo tempo, de muita tranqüilidade. Um vento suave levantou algumas folhas que jaziam no chão da pequena rua, fazendo com que dançassem lentamente sob a pálida luz da lua, num dança perfeita.

Silêncio.

O rapaz volta a caminhar, mas dessa vez com passos um pouco mais apressados. Tudo parecia quieto demais; algo ali não estava certo. O final da rua estava próximo, logo ele estaria em uma área mais movimentada da cidade. E então, ao aproximar-se da esquina, o jovem é surpreendido por uma sensação estranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... e aconteceu. Ao virar a esquina, o rapaz depara-se com uma trágica imagem: de pé, havia um rapaz segurando uma espada que atravessava a cabeça de um homem no chão. Um vento tímido fez com que os ruivos cabelos do rapaz revelassem sua face: ele tinha olhos azuis e uma peculiar cicatriz em formato de cruz na face esquerda.

- Sinto muito, mas sua vida deve terminar aqui – disse o assassino, removendo lentamente a espada da cabeça do cadáver.

- Por favor, acalme-se – pediu o rapaz de cabelos ruivos.

- Você viu o que não deveria ter visto; minha intenção não era a de tirar a vida de alguém, não agora. Mas foi preciso. E agora terei de matá-lo, pois você é testemunha deste meu crime.

De súbito, o rapaz avança em direção ao jovem da cicatriz em forma de cruz. Seu subconsciente lhe dizia que deveria lembrar-se de algo, que aquele jovem de cabelos ruivos e cicatriz em forma de cruz era familiar... _"Não"_, pensou ele, _"É impossível, é apenas uma lenda"_. E assim ele continuou a avançar, e com uma velocidade incrível direcionou a lâmina de suas espada ao pescoço do ruivo.

Um som metálico dominou a rua. O ruivo havia sacado sua espada e defendeu-se rapidamente do golpe direcionado a si. Agora os dois rapazes estavam frente a frente, o que possibilitava que vissem os rostos um do outro.

- Não! Não pode ser! Você... Você não pode existir! É uma lenda, uma história inventada por algum desocupado! Um único homem não seria capaz de feitos como os que contam!! Você não pode ser...

- Hitokiri Battousai. Sim, por muito tempo fui reconhecido por este nome. Mas estes são novos tempos, e não me orgulho de meu passado. Por favor, pare de me atacar.

- Não!! Você está mentindo! MENTIROSO, VOCÊ VAI MORRER AQUI E...

O rapaz não teve tempo de falar. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele sentia a lâmina da espada de Battousai deslizar por seu peito. _"Sou um homem morto. Este é o meu fim. Não pode ser, estive tão perto... e agora morrerei"_. O jovem agora estava caído no chão. Ele sentia muita dor, mal conseguia se mexer. Juntando todas as suas forças, ele começa a falar.

- Então você é realmente Battousai. Estou honrado em ter-lhe encontrado e morrer por suas mãos. A lenda está bem aqui... - o rapaz fraqueja, mas retoma seu discurso – diante de mim. Estou eufórico, apesar de saber que já não tenho salvação. Você, com um único golpe, quase cortou-me ao meio...

- Não. Eu não te cortei. E você não vai morrer.

- Mas... mas eu senti a lâmina de sua espada cortar-me o corpo! Como pode dizer uma bobag...

E então os olhos do rapaz fixaram-se na espada de Battousai. Aparentemente, ele segurava uma katana comum; porém, olhando com mais atenção, ele percebeu que o fio da espada estava ao contrário.

- Minhas Sakabatou jamais cortaria-lhe, meu amigo. Eu já disse, há muito tempo atrás eu fui Battousai. Mas nos dias de hoje, sou apenas um andarilho. Hoje em dia atendo pelo nome de Kenshin Himura.

- Como... como pode ser?? NÃO! Você VAI ME MATAR! Você não pode simplesmente acabar com meu plano dessa forma, e ainda por cima me humilhar desse jeito! MATE-ME AGORA!

- Eu não irei matá-lo. E não estou te humilhando. Por favor, acalme-se. Eu trarei ajuda, um médico. Apesar de não tê-lo cortado, o golpe que lhe apliquei pode ter te ferido internamente...

- Não ouse sair daqui, Battousai!

- Por favor, acalme-se. E pode me chamar de Kenshin...

- Battousai! Volte aqui! Mate-me!! AGORAAA!!

Kenshin foi, então, correndo em direção ao centro da cidade. O jovem rapaz, sentindo uma dor tremenda, ainda tentou se levantar. Mas sua tentativa foi em vão; apesar de não ter sido cortado, o golpe machucou e muito seu peito, que queimava como se estivesse em chamas. Mas ele não podia continuar ali. Caso Kenshin voltasse, ele seria tratado pelos médicos sim, mas depois seria preso. E isso acabaria com seus planos. Ele tinha que sair dali de qualquer maneira!

O rapaz começou a se arrastar pelo chão; a dor tomava conta de todo o seu corpo. Aos poucos ele foi se acostumando, seus pensamentos clareando, e então ele conseguiu pôr-se de pé. Apesar de toda a dor que sentia, ao menos ele poderia sair dali caminhando. Com passos lentos ele foi se afastando do local onde acabara de confrontar a lenda que lhe inspirou a ser quem ele era. Ele estava muito feliz, apesar de ter sido derrotado. Seus pensamentos ainda eram confusos; ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz, um ódio imenso dominava todas as partes de seu corpo. Battousai era real, eles batalharam e, no final, ele fora humilhado por aquele em quem sempre se espelhou. Ele não iria deixar isso barato, não havia treinado toda sua vida para ser humilhado daquela maneira.

- Saiu tudo errado... se não estivessem me perseguindo... se não tivessem mandado me matar... neste momento eu estaria continuando meu trajeto para ser o mais forte! MALDITO BATTOUSAI!

E foi então que lhe ocorreu um pensamento interessante. Porque perder tempo com os espadachins de Kyoto se a Lenda estava ali, tão próxima? Ele finalmente poderia cumprir seu objetivo, ser reconhecido como o melhor depois de Battousai. Não. Ele poderia agora se tornar melhor do que o próprio Battousai! Bastava que pudessem duelar novamente!!

"_Da próxima vez ele não escapa. Hoje ele deu sorte, eu havia acabado de sair um duelo, estava cansado"_, pensou o rapaz. Uma euforia foi tomando conta de seu ser; ele estava tão aprofundado em seus pensamentos que não percebera que já havia chegado ao seu destino. Depois de uma longa e difícil caminhada (graças ao golpe de Kenshin), ele havia chegado à sua casa.

- Onde será que o Kenshin se meteu? - indagou-se Kaoru.

- E eu lá vou saber? - respondeu Yahiko.

- Ora, Yahiko, veja lá como fala com sua professora! Mais respeito, por favor!

- Eu não quero ter uma professora feia igual a você! - Yahiko mostrou a língua e correu para perto de Sanosuke, que acabara de chegar no dojo – Sano! Sano! Alguma notícia do Kenshin?

- Não. Procurei em toda a cidade por notícias de Kenshin, mas nem mesmo os meus informantes sabem de muita coisa. O pouco que consegui saber foi que ontem a noite houve um assassinato...

- Oh, não! Kenshin... - interrompeu Kaoru.

- Acalme-se, Kaoru. Houve sim um assassinato, mas apenas uma vítima foi encontrada. E não era Kenshin. Até porque todos nós sabemos que dificilmente Kenshin seria morto, seria mais fácil ele matar...

- Não diga uma bobagem dessa! Você sabe que Kenshin não mata! Desde que deixou de ser Battousai, Kenshin nunca matou alguém!

E então um silêncio gélido tomou conta do Dojo Kamiya. Todos ali sabiam que Kenshin e Kaoru nutriam sentimentos um pelo outro, e que Kaoru se preocupava demais com ele. Para ela era muito difícil saber que aconteceu algo ruim na noite anterior e que Kenshin, desde então, sumiu sem dar notícias. E então, Sano interrompe o silêncio.

- Tem razão, Kaoru. Kenshin não é mais Battousai. Quanto a isso não devemos nos preocupar. E sabemos também que Kenshin sabe se cuidar... é questão de tempo até que... – Sano é interrompido por sons de passos vindos de fora do Dojo.

- Kenshin!? – exclamou Kaoru, correndo em direção à porta do Dojo.

- Não – respondeu uma voz jovem e tranqüila.

Kaoru então parou, e apenas observou o jovem rapaz, de aparência humilde. Havia algo nele que lhe causava arrepios. Ele vestia um Kimono azul, bastante surrado, aparentando certa pobreza. Ainda assim, o rapaz era belo. Seus olhos castanhos tinham um lindo, porém gélido olhar. _"Esse olhar..."_ pensou Kaoru, _"Esse olhar é como o de Kenshin quando precisa se tornar Battousai"_. Kaoru permaneceu em silêncio, imóvel.

- Quem é você, estranho? - perguntou Yahiko.

- Ah, eu? Bom, eu sou apenas um amigo de Battousai... ou melhor, Kenshin. É assim que vocês o chamam, não é? – respondeu o rapaz, com um tom que mesclava alegria e ironia.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Gostaria de deixar uma dedicatória pra uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida. Eu li um livro do mestre Bruce Lee, e encontrei uma passagem que se encaixa perfeitamente no que estou sentindo agora, então tomei a liberdade de fazer ligeiras adaptações em suas palavras para que estas sirvam também para que eu possa me expressar. 

_Há uma pessoa muito importante a quem gosto de agradecer. Um ser humano de qualidade por seu próprio mérito - generoso, amoroso, valente e compreensivo para com este animal, Rodrigo. Deixando-o simplesmente ser como é. Minha companheira pelos caminhos pessoais, porém interligados, do crescimento, um enriquecimento decisivo na minha vida, a mulher que amo e - felizmente pra mim - minha namorada. Não posso me encerrar sem agradecer a Diana pelo dia em que Rodrigo teve a honra de conhecê-la._

Yamanaka Ino Chan, dedico a você essa Fic. 


End file.
